Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure
Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure. (妖怪 スピリッツ プリキュア Hepburn: Yōkai Supirittsu Purikyua.)Is a Japanese magical girl anime normal fan series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Nippon Animation, succeeding Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure! In its initial timeslot, the series is more tragic and dramatic than childish and comic. The main characters’ pasts is based on the popular novels of the 18th century, and the series' main themes is the Memories, Spirits and Families, with the cure’s overall main motifs is the Japanese Folklore, and the Yōkais. Story: Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure episodes We live in a world where the memories and families are important, but many children have experienced the painful times and lose their families. Tsuzurao the fox-woman, who just lose her family no longer supports the many tragic events occurs, she decides to destroy the "Memory Core" which represents the destiny of humanity, despite humanity disappear once the "Memory Core" will be destroyed, and all memories will disappear. Momomiya Rumi the young girl of twelve has just finding her biological mother and younger brother Asuka, and she inherits the great fortune, having just confronted her cruel uncle Momomiya Jiro. She is a Precure since four years ago as Cure Tanuki (the Japanese raccoon dog), the Cure of the Memory. But despite the joy and happiness, Rumi is still tormented by the death of Vitalis and his pets, and her painful past as an abandoned child. The monsters called the Shikigamis and the Onmyou Taisenki want to destroy the Memory Core, Rumi then decided to find the other three Precures to fight evil and save the world. Characters: Protagonist: Amane Fujimura' '(藤村天音 Fujimura Amane) / Cure Salamander (キュア サラマンダー Kyua Saramandā): Voiced by: Minori Chihara (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English). Amane is was the main protagonist with Rumi Momomiya, and the eldest of the group. From an ancient royal line and a Chinese ancestry, she was born a strict but friendly family, Amane is was loner autistic, oversensitive and sometimes darker. She is still searching for answers of her existence, and the meaning of life. As Cure Salamander, she was the Precure of the Fire Dragon, her main weapon is a katana-chain "Kurohomura". Her catchphrases is "What is the Real Reason for Existence? (存在ため本当理由は何ですか? Sonzai Tame Hontō Riyū wa Nanidesu ka?)". "Why I do not Like Other People?" (なぜ他の人を好きではないのですか? Naze Hokanohito o Sukide wa nai Nodesu ka?). Cures Rumi Momomiya (桃宮留美 Momomiya Rumi) / Cure Tanuki (キュアタヌキ Kyua Tanuki): Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English). Rumi is the main character of 13 years old; she is an Ameonna (雨女, "rain woman") and the youngest member of the group. In the past, Rumi was first kidnapped and then abandoned, and she has been raised by M. Barakamon, as Rumi Barakamon (ばらかもん 留美 Barakamon Rumi), but her husband had sold Rumi to Vitalis with company of the animals. For long trip after meeting Ms. Momomiya and her son Asuka, in full winter after the loss of the two dogs Zerbino and Dolce and Joli-Coeur, the monkey. And the old spiritual father Vitalis dies by protecting Rumi in the snow storm. When she found her biological family who M. Momomiya and Asuka is her younger brother, she confronts her cruel uncle Momomiya Jiro and banned him. Rumi is oversensitive and innocent but very emphatic and kind. As Cure Tanuki (キュアタヌキ Kyua Tanuki), her main colors are pink and brown, she is the Japanese Raccoon Dog, and she is the Precure of Memory and Trauma. She uses the pink PreSpirit to transform. Her catchphrase is "(Luck will smile on you!)" (幸運は笑顔になる！Kōun wa egao ni naru!). She’s named after the orphan boy, Remi Barberin '''or Milligan''' of the French novel, “Sans Famille”, of Hector Malot. Kotone Fuyutsuki (冬月琴音 Fuyutsuki Kotone) / Cure Inugami (キュア イヌガミ Kyua Inugami): Voiced by: Saori Gotō (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). She was a Half-Inugami of 19 years old. Kotone is the daughter of Fumie Fuyutsuki who is a Inugami and Tomoki who is a human, from a provincial family. She and Fumie is abandoned by her biological father. To provide for her child, she has to work, and for this, decides to return to her hometown. But to find work, she must be separated from Kotone, because at the time, a single mother was rejected by the company. On his way towards a town, and in a hurry, she naively confides Kotone a couple of innkeepers, the village, the Tenzoku. These Tenzoku will prove to be cruel individuals. They'll be rude to the child by treating it as their home while still demanding more money from Fumie who was hired as a worker in the factory glassware created by Mr. Masaki (aka Jin Bunjiro). When Fumie dies in disease, Jin Bunjiro, became mayor, made a promise to the dead mother to care for Kotone. It is through Tenzoku Eri, the eldest daughter of the Tenzoku in which he requests to seek Kotone address that Pikari Mamoru finally found her in the garden. Later Kotone and Mamoru marry partner after the death of Bunjiro. As Inugami (キュア イヌガミ Kyua Inugami), her main color is white, she is the Wolfhound, and she is the Precure of Tragedy. She uses the white PreSpirit to transform. Kotone is named after Cosette Fauchelevent of the French novel “Les Miserables”, of Victor Hugo. Tomoe Sanada (真田巴 Sanada Tomoe) / Cure Nekomata (キュア ネコマタ Kyua Nekomata): Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). Tomoe is a Tsukumogami (a Kami of tool), and an orphan teenage girl of 17 years old. She was a malicious and manipulative brat who duped her entourage, accompanied by Fuma Hidenori. Tomoe was raised by her aunt Hiragi following the death of her parents while her friend Hidenori lives in barrels. Her deceptions are often carried out by means of negotiations that allow her to make others work for him or to collect undeserved honors. She meets Takamura Birei. The story continues later expanding into complex intrigues that combines romantic disappointment and jealousy. Finds confronted with Joe the Indian and treasure hunter. Tomoe, Hidenori became pirates, who put out company in touch with nature. They build an ideal life games, swimming, fishing, before being defeated by boredom and bad weather. Tomoe and Hidenori attend a murder committed by the Indian Joe. As Cure Nekomata (キュア ネコマタ Kyua Nekomata), her main color is blue, she is the Cat, and she is the Precure of Loneliness. She uses the blue PreSpirit to transform. Tomoe’s name is after the boy Tom Sawyer of the American novel “The Adventures of Tom Sawyer”, of Mark Twain. Serah Kurama (闇魔セラ Kurama Sera) / Cure Yōko (キュア ヨウコ Kyua Yōko): Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Kira Vincent-Davis (English). Serah is the princess aged 15 years and a female Fox spirit. She is the only daughter of Kurama Rintaro, an officer in the Japanese army. Her human mother died in childbirth. Serah was raised alone by her father. She is very intelligent, kind and generous, but sometimes very impulsive and she had a Himedere attitude. Later, she admits that she might become enraged and kill Miss Mishima. Serah is also a talented storyteller with a vivid imagination. She was ten when she loses her fortune, following the death of her father and lives in misery. Serah is very jealous of Rumi and in conflict with Tomoe, but she is very close to Kotone for her similar tragic past. As Cure Yōko (キュア ヨウコ Kyua Yōko), her main color is golden, she is the Fox, and she is the Precure of Misery. She uses the golden PreSpirit to transform. She’s named after Sarah Crewe of the Britannic novel “the Little Princess”, of Frances H. Burnett. Mascot(s): Hector (ヘクター Hekutā): Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), (English). Frances is a Tanuki Fairy, and Rumi's partner. Hector is the youngest of the group. He’s named after the French novelist, Hector Malot. Victor (ビクター Bikutā): Voiced by: Satomi Satō (Japanese), (English). Victor is a Wolfhound Fairy, and Kotone's partner. He’s named after the French novelist, Victor Hugo. Mark (マーク Māku): Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), (English). Mark is a Two-Tailed Cat Fairy, and Tomoe's partner. He’s named after the American novelist, Mark Twain. Frances (フランセス Furansesu): Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese), (English). Frances is a Two-Tailed Fox Fairy, and Serah's partner. Frances is the eldest and the only female of the group. She’s named after the Britannic novelist, Frances H. Burnett. Cain Onizuka (鬼塚 カイン Onizuka Kain): Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese), Christopher Sabat (English). Cain is Abel's older brother, he was a fire dragon-like fairy and Amane's partner, since episode 20 from previous series, Nanatsu no Taizai Pretty Cure!. Villains Tsuzurao (ツヅラオ Tsudzurao): Voiced By: Junko Iwao (Japanese), Serena Varghese (English). Tsuzurao is a fox woman,. Trauma (トラウマ Torauma): Voiced by: Drama (ドラマ Dorama): Voiced by: Shikigami (式神 Shikigami): The spiritual ghost-themed monsters of the series. They are created when the Onmyou Taisenki trap people's memories within the Chain of Pain, and revive their traumatic memories which forms the core of a Shikigami being. Their name is the term for a being from Japanese folklore. Each of the generals uses their word when they trapped the victim's memories. When they are defeated, they say "Forget the painful times!". Other characters: Asuka Momomiya (桃宮 明日香 Momomiya Asuka): Voiced by: Asuka is Rumi's younger brother. He was named after Arthur Milligan from "Sans Famille". Jin Bunjiro (文次郎 神 Bunjirō Jin): Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese), Cam Clarke (English). He was named after Jean Valjean from "Les Miserables". Fumie Fuyutsuki (冬月 文枝 Fuyutsuki Fumie): Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). Fumie is was Kotone's deceased mother. She was named after Fantine from "Les Miserables". Items: PreSpirit (プリスピリット Purisupiritto): The Cures' transformation device. Memory Fragment (メモリ フラグメント Memori Furagumento): The main collective item, after the Precure defeated the Shikigamis, they are transformed into Memory Fragments, representing the memories of the past. Locations: Fujutsu Town (巫術町 Fujutsu Machi): The new Cures' home place. Yūrei School (幽霊学校 Yūrei gakkō): The supernatural school of the Precures. Movies: Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure the movie: Trivia: ・This is the first normal series where all Cures having a Japanese name and have a non-English Cure name. ・The new season of Pretty Cure Series is more supernatural than magical and fairy. Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure French dub / Voice Actors.